parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Triceratops
With its rock-hard horns, shieldlike head plate, and massive torso, Triceratops horridus —"three-horned face"— must have been an intimidating presence in the late Cretaceous period. But this giant was an herbivore, preying only on the vegetation of western North America. Fossil evidence shows that Triceratops was about 30 feet (9 meters) long and 10 feet (3 meters) tall and weighed 4 to 6 tons. Stout limbs supported Triceratops's girth, but it was unlikely the dinosaur could move very quickly. Like a modern-day rhinoceros, Triceratops probably spent much of its time grazing on plant matter. It used its beaklike mouth and powerful jaws lined with rows of sharp cheek teeth to shred and grind cycads, ferns, and other low-lying vegetation. Triceratops's head was its most imposing feature. It measured 4 to 5 feet (1.2 to 1.5 meters) across and was ornamented with impressive horns and a head plate. It used its horns—a short one above its mouth and two long ones above its eyes—to charge predators, such as T. rex. They likely were also used in mating rituals. Behind its horns was a 6-foot-wide (1.8-meter-wide) head frill made of bone. Scientists aren't sure what purpose the frill served. It may have protected the dinosaur's neck from predators. Like a peacock's splayed plumage, it may have attracted mates in mating rituals. It may have acted as a radiator, helping Triceratops regulate its body temperature. This ceratopsian, or horned dinosaur, was one of the last dinosaurs in the late Cretaceous period. It lived just before the Cretaceous-Tertiary extinction 65 million years ago. Roles * It played Lion Galactabeast in Animal Rangers Lost Galaxy * It played Officer McHorn in Prehistopia *They played Eddie and Nana Noodleman in Prehistoric Sing Portrayals *It is played by Cape Buffalo in Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) *It is played by Aurochs in Pleistocene Park Series *It is played by Plains Zebra in Animal Train, *It is played by Grant's Zebra in Animal King (Dinosaur King) Gallery Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6236.jpg land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps.com-175.jpg TTTE Triceratops.png SMB Triceratops.png The Simpsons Triceratops.png Triceratops (Blue Fang).jpg Triceratops dinosaur train.png triceratops-detail-header.png Dossier Triceratops.png|''Triceratops styrax'' Triceratops.PNG EEnE Triceratops.jpg IMG 0236.PNG Dexter's Lab Triceratops and Sauropod.jpg IMG dino.jpeg SJ Triceratops.jpg IMG 9690.PNG Screenshot 20180201-160942.png|Adventure to fitness Early Man Surprised Dinos.png PK Triceratops.jpg See Also * Styracosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Chasmosaurus * Nasutoceratops * Torosaurus * Kosmoceratops * Einiosaurus * Centrosaurus * Protoceratops * Leptoceratops * Psittacosaurus * Microceratus Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ornithischians Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Dinosaur Revolution Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Primeval Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Dinosaur King Animals Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Megafauna Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Dinosaurs (TV Series) Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Animals Category:Saurian Animals Category:Beany and Cecil Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Early Man Animals Category:Dino Island Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Rabbids Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Dino Time Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Dino D-Day Animals Category:The Wacky World of Tex Avery Animals